Rarer Than Gold
by shabs
Summary: Sensing an attack Ezra used his speed to his advantage and repelled himself off the wall but as he tried to further the distance between them a great pressure wrapped itself around his neck. Powerless, Ezra was lifted off the ground by the deadly grip; his feet kicking futilely in midair and his hands clawing at his throat. "You can't escape me boy, you will join the dark side."
1. Chapter 1

Rarer than Gold.

The spaceship was massive; its looming birth comparable to that of a small moon. Inside, every passage was identical. Endless corridors connected to one another in a web, causing any wayward intruder to become hopelessly lost. Silence pierced not only the vastness of space but the ship as well, its crew seemingly having had vanished. Ezra ran through these corridors; his chest heavy from activity. He had no idea how he had gotten there. He didn't even know where /there/ was! The padawan had been running through the ship for what seemed like hours. Finally, he came to a rest as he slid to the ground; his hands falling despondently to his sides and a frustrated moan slipping from his lips. Everything seemed to be the same from the color of the walls to the series of grates that made up the floor. There was no use denying it, he was lost. Ezra leaned his head against the wall as he closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. The last thing he remembered doing was walking towards his room on the Ghost, so…what had gotten him here? And where /was/ everybody? Something had been telling Ezra he wasn't alone on the ship but whenever he tried to follow that feeling to its source, it would vanish, leaving the teen breathless and annoyed. Frustrated, Ezra ran a hand through his hair. Relax and concentrate: that's what Kanan had told him to do. Though his training had only begun, Ezra tried to focus on his mentor's words. Maybe if he used the force he would finally find out who was on this ship with him. While the padawan concentrated, his posture relaxed, eyes closed, and breath evened out into a quiet whisper, a dark shadow grew behind him. It wasn't until the last minute that Ezra sensed the presence. His eyes snapped open and he sprung to his feet; using the wall as a backboard to kick himself further from the stranger. Ezra landed in a defensive position, his arms raised and hands curled into fists. A deep laugh shattered the silence within the ship, reverberating off the walls and sending Ezra's nerves on edge.

"Who are you?" The padawan demanded, finally studying the stranger before him. Whatever species it belonged to, it seemed to be a male. He was tall, much taller than Kanan, and pale as a ghost. Beneath his eyes were red markings, making it look as though streams of blood poured from them, but that wasn't what made Ezra nervous, no. What did were the man's eyes themselves. They were yellow, almost to the point of gold, and the look in them was filled with such mad power and hatred, Ezra knew this was not someone he wanted to fight. The man's laughter broke at Ezra's question and suddenly those horrible eyes were focused on nothing but him. A twisted smile made its way onto the stranger's face.

"I am the Inquisitor my dear boy and you, are going to be my new apprentice." Before Ezra even had a chance to digest the disgusting words, the Inquisitor faced the palm of his hand towards him and in the same moment the young padawan felt something pull his slingshot out of his pocket. Ezra stood in abstract shock as his only weapon floated into the Inquisitor's grasp. He…just used the force, but how..? He didn't look like any Jedi Ezra had ever heard of. The inquisitor took a moment to contemplate the weapon in his hand, turning it over to see it from all angles.

"Has your master taught you nothing boy? He hasn't even given you a proper weapon." He sneered before using the force to crush the sling shot in midair, sending out sparks as it was destroyed.

This guy was beginning to really piss Ezra off. Sure he was defenseless and with no weapon, but he would _not _look _weak. _

"Yea well, I don't need a weapon or anything to beat you." The padawan replied, forcing his voice to sound as nonchalant and irrespective as possible. The moment the words left his lips Ezra realized they were the wrong thing to say as instead of annoying the Inquisitor, like he imagined they would, they only seemed to make him happier.

"Is that so?" the man questioned, the lilt of his voice playfully condemning like a viper before its first strike.

Sensing an attack Ezra used his speed to his advantage and repelled himself off the wall and around the Inquisitor, but as he tried to further the distance between them a great pressure wrapped itself around his neck. Powerless, Ezra was lifted off the ground by the deadly grip; his feet kicking futilely in midair and his hands clawing at his throat.

"You can't escape me boy, you _will _join the dark side of the force."

The padawan struggled for air, his chest heavy and his mind going fuzzy in confusion. D-dark side? Wha-

Ezra.

Kanan? Ezra tried to call out for help though his voice came out as nothing more than a painful whisper. Something in the Inquisitor's expression changed. His eyes blazed as he tightened his grip on the young padawan's neck.

"No, you will not escape now." He cursed, his voice filled with hate and frustration.

Ezra?

Again Ezra heard Kanan call out to him.

"K-kahn…"

Where was his mentor? He sounded so close and yet Ezra was sure no one was around them. The teen's lungs screamed for air and slowly, his vision became fuzzy. Losing his strength Ezra's arms fell uselessly to his sides and even his feet stopped their struggling.

"Ezra!"

Just as the lack of oxygen became too much Ezra jolted awake, his breathing hard and his clothes damp from sweat. Somewhere in the night he must have knocked the covers off his bed for they sat lying in a pile on the ground. He…was in his bed…on board the Ghost. Then, it had all been a dream. Still in a haze the teen had to be shaken before he finally noticed the person next to him. Kanan leaned over the bed, his one leg acting as an anchor as it rested upon it, while the other remained on the ground. His hand rested on Ezra's shoulder, it must have been what woke him up. When the Jedi realized his apprentice was awake and coherent a layer of tension melted from his body. He had woken only minutes before when he sensed his padawan's panic and when he came to see if everything was alright he was met with the sight of Ezra thrashing in his sleep, his hands clutching at his neck and his breathing so light it almost seemed nonexistent. Before the pair had a chance to discuss what exactly happened, Hera's voice came through the com system.

"Hey Kanan, everyone. You're going to want to take a look at this."


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra took the distraction as a means of escape. He quickly jumped out of bed, pulled on his normal clothes and rushed out the door; a quick "Youd better not be late." thrown over his shoulder as he bolted down the hall. Kanan sighed, running his hand through his hair before following Ezra's path. What was he going to do with that kid?

On the bridge of the Ghost, everyone silently stood before the console, a sense of unease filled the air. Even Ezra, usually filled with energy and questions, had a subdued frown etched onto his face. Suddenly, the door to the room swished open and the being everyone had been thinking about stepped through, his long gait allowing him to pass the threshold with ease. "What's got everyone's feathers in a ruffle?" Zeb; the Lasat warrior and all round muscle of the group pronounced.

"Zeb…" Hera began; her position gentle and her arms raised in a placating manner, "You may want to sit down. I received a message today and well…just take a look."

Zeb's eyebrows rose in obvious confusion at the tension in the room but then his eyes fell on to the screen before him and suddenly he was filled with an icy fire; one that entered his veins and chilled his heart. The image depicted a trooper; beside him was a small girl. She had grey skin and large yellow eyes. Her hair was plaited into braids that flowed over her shoulders, the tips of pointy ears barely seen behind them. There was no mistaking it: she was a Lasat and she was in danger. The trooper beside her held a long chain that connected to shackles around her thin wrists. Although her position was obviously one of peril the girl held her head high, her face showing no signs of fear.

"It…it can't be." Zeb murmured, his body collapsing into the chair behind him. Ezra shifted his weight from one foot to the next; trying to build up the nerve to ask the question everyone had to have been wondering. He knew how the Lasats had nearly been destroyed by the Imperials and though he may not have known details, he knew how big of a deal it was to find another survivor.

"Do you know her?" Kanan asked, finally putting a voice to the words everyone had been wanting to say.

"No…not personally." Zeb murmured as though only half listening, his eyes still locked onto the image of the female Lasat. He looked over the girl with great care, trying to see if it could have been a fake, but the longer he looked at it the more he knew she was real and the way she stared down those troopers...the kid had guts. Zeb's shoulders slumped forward in his chair reminding Ezra of an eroded mountain. Its once towering frame having been slowly picked away by the elements. Suddenly, as though a spark ignited an inferno, Zeb all but launched himself out of the chair and towards Kanan; his face desperate and his eyes ablaze with determination.

"We've got to save her." The Lazat growled; fists clenched at his sides.

Kanan crossed his arms, a hand hooked underneath his chin and eyes distant: thinking over the situation.

"It could be a trap." He stated bluntly.

The level of tension and guilt in the air was high. On one hand they could save the girl and help towards the survival of a dying race: _Zeb's _race. While on the other they could go out and risk their lives, only to find it had been a trap from the beginning. Hera, who had been quiet throughout the exchange, placed an arm on Kanan's shoulder. Her posture was soft but in her eyes a familiar spark of righteousness glimmered. Finally coming to a decision Kanan turned towards the rest of his rag tag group, his face somber before breaking out into a rebellious smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked cockily,

"We have a girl to save."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, even Chopper, who threw in a few excited beeps at the news. While the others began to plan their strategy of attack Zeb and Kanan remained in the back of the room. Not one for gushy remarks Zeb leaned towards the Jedi, a small but gracious "Thank you" slipping form his lips. Kanan smiled at his friend before placing a hand on his back and walking away. The Lasat was left alone, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his shoulders tense in preparation of battle: the one thought continuously running through his mind being, _I'm not the only one._


	3. Chapter 3

While the crew of the Ghost argued about their plans long into the day's end, Ezra quietly slipped back to his room. Though he had slept for hours the night before, he still found his eyes to be heavy and his bones weary from overuse; as though he had actually run miles and miles through the ship from his dreams. The young padawan meandered through the halls, their cool tiles chilling his bare feet as the sound of each footfall echoed above the teen's head. Sometimes the accuracy of the Ghost's name struck Ezra, for at times like this the ship seemed completely silent, chilled, and deadly. By the time he had reached his room, Ezra wanted nothing more than the warm comfort of his bed but once the padawan climbed the ladder and into that cocoon, he found sleep to be utterly impossible. Although his body was exhausted Ezra's mind was racing with curiosities and thoughts. On one hand he couldn't help but replay the plan to rescue the Lasat through his head, contemplating its chances of success. Hera discovered that the girl was being held on a distant prisoner satellite. Because she was too young to be considered a threat, instead of killing her, the empire planned to sell her as a slave to the highest bidder. When this information was uncovered Zeb went into a rage, shouting profanities and grabbing the nearest chair only to throw it into the wall. The piece of furniture crashed onto the surface with a bang; freezing everyone in the face of the warrior's wrath. Eventually Kanan and Sabine calmed Zeb enough to stop his violence; though all remained aware of the seething waves of wrath that radiated off of him.

With everyone once again level headed (at least slightly) Kanan decided they would have to save the girl before the auction started, for once it did the Empire would triple its security in fear of an auctioneer playing fowl and taking the young Lazat before the bidding could begin. Ironically that's exactly what the Jedi would have them do. The rebels would approach the satellite as a maintenance ship; proclaiming to be there for repairs and upkeep. As the group studied the hologram Sabene noted how an area of the lower half of the satellite was in disrepair, so their claim as maintenance workers would go without a thought of suspicion. They would break off into two groups; Hera remaining in the ship for a quick getaway. One group would work on the so called 'upkeep' while the other would infiltrate the cells and free the girl. They would strike with precision and speed, far before any two-timing auctioneers. The poor Imperials wouldn't know what hit them and even when they did figure it out, Kanan and the rest would be far out of their reach. The plan was risky, even to Ezra, for before the auction began security would still be tight. The boy could only hope it went off without a hitch.

On the other hand Ezra's mind continued to drift to the dream he had last night. The padawan shuddered as echoes of the grip at his neck set his nerves on edge. He tried to remind himself that it was just a dream; none of it actually happened but the sneer of the Inquisitor's voice and the hatred in his steely yellow eyes were far too real for him to simply let it go. But if it wasn't just a dream, then what was it? Ezra didn't know if he wanted to find out. He just wished last night was the first, and last time, he would be seeing the Inquisitor. The mere thought of facing the man again, even if in only a dream, chilled the young padawan to the bone.

Needless to say these two lines of thought took all of the teen's attention and suddenly sleep seemed to be a distant anomaly; abstract and illusive. Hours past and still Ezra was unable to get comfortable enough to rest. As the teen, once again, shifted his position to lie on his back; his one arm resting on his stomach and the other thrown over his head; the door to the room opened with a rush of air. The teen didn't look to see who had entered (he didn't need to) the smell that his nose upon the stranger's arrival told him it was none other than the muscle of the group and his fellow roommate, Zeb. Ezra remained still as the bunk below him creaked and shifted beneath Zeb's weight; the Lasat sitting on its edge and placing his head in his hands. For a moment all was silent, both males too focused on their own thoughts to speak. The accented drawl of Zeb's voice broke the silence, pulling Ezra out of his mindful daze.

"Hey kid, get some sleep, we're all going to need it. The plan goes into motion tomorrow."

With that said the bunk below Ezra's shifted as Zeb finally laid back, the lights to the room dimming before turning off; leaving the padawan in darkness. Eventually the battle between body and mind ended as Ezra's need for sleep outweighed his paranoia. The boy's eyes drooped as his muscles relaxed: the ceiling above him becoming fuzzy and unfocused until he knew no more.

Ezra awoke to blinding lights and a pounding head. The teen's muscles still ached, it must have only been a few hours since he had fallen asleep, was it time to enact the plan already? As he tried to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes he noted how cold his bed had become, not only that but it was hard as well. He must have fallen to the ground without realizing it; that would explain the headache. Finally Ezra's eyes adjusted and he opened them only to be met with a sight that froze him in place. Instead of being in his room the padawan found himself on the floor of a long, grey hallway; the grates that made up the floor biting into the palms of his hands. Ezra felt a heavy weight settle into his stomach as his breathing quickened into short gasps. He knew this hallway. It was the same one from the dream he had last night.

He was back in the ship.

"Good evening boy, I'm so _glad_ we could meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. I am so sorry for the delay. Finals week has been pretty tough and I rewrote this chapter about three times before I got it to be something I was okay with. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you fir the support.

* * *

><p>Ezra leapt to his feet before spinning around to face his enemy, the beat of his heart wildly hammering in his chest. The Inquisitor stood mere feet away. His body was relaxed, as though this were a simple meeting between old friends but the utter malice that shown in his eyes told Ezra this would be no friendly chat.<p>

"Pity," The Inquisitor crooned. "It seems you're unhappy to see me."

His voice ricocheted off the walls and empty hallways of the ship, sending chills down Ezra's spine. Although the padawan was scared out of his mind he refused to look weak. Gathering his strength Ezra curled his hands into fists, he just hoped this worked.

"Why would anyone want to see something as ugly as you." He sneered before taking out his slingshot and whipping an electric bolt strait as the Inquisitor's face. The Inquisitor unsheathed his saber and blocked the shot with ease. Did the boy really think that would work? But as the man regained his sight the padawan was nowhere to be found. Before the Inquisitor could discern what happened a ball of electricity hit him in the back, and though the feeling was unpleasant, it did nothing more than anger the sith. Once the ball of electricity hit its target Ezra took off running; a victorious laugh thrown over his shoulder as he went. The homeless teen had used the same trick time and time again in the past. First, he would distract his target by throwing something at its face; then as the target defended itself Ezra would dive between its legs or to the side. Normally the plan would end there and Ezra would take the chance to break out in a run before anyone could notice, but since this was a special case the teen couldn't help but take the opportunity to shock the Inquisitor right in the back. This little maneuver had gotten him out of tight pinches before, but now he just hoped he was fast enough to stay out of the man's wrath. As the padawan ran for what he believed to be his life a red glow reflected at his feet and the distinctive sound of a saber being unleashed reached his ears. When this happened Ezra new it was only a matter of time before he was caught. Where was Kanan when he needed him?

Ezra slid past a corner, using his momentum to repel himself off the wall. The boy had been running for what seemed like hours. His chest was heavy and his breath short from activity. Although it felt like forever since he had begun his escape nothing seemed new to him. All of the walls and flooring of the ship remained unchanged. Just when the teen began thinking he had been running in circles a horrible feeling wrenched his gut. Intuitively Ezra threw himself to the ground, narrowly missing the Inquisitor's saber as it flew past his head; sending sparks as it sliced through the edge of the nearest wall before returning to its owner.

"What do you want!" Ezra shouted; body tense and mind racing.

"You." The Inquisitor stated simply, pulling his saber towards him in an offensive position. Oh boy, the padawan thought with a moan. This was going to be fun.

Back inside the Ghost Kanan awoke in a cold sweat upon his bunk. Something wasn't right…Ezra. With cold determination and caution the Jedi made his way to the teen's room. The kid felt so distant in their bond, as though he had left the ship entirely. While walking through the corridor that linked his room with those of the rest of the crew Kanan passed Chopper. The droid questioned the Jedi with a series of squeals and beeps.

"Don't worry Chopper I'm just taking a night stroll."

The astro-mech spun its head in obvious distrust, it knew when it was being lied to, but letting the issue lay to rest Chopper rolled down the hall. Humans could be extremely grating to his circuits, better to leave them be.

Once he was alone, Kanan walked into Ezra's room with a swoosh of air from the raising door. Immediately a weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw the kid sleeping in his bed but in the next moment his worry only doubled when he realized why Ezra felt so far away. The padawan's body was before him, safe on the Ghost, but his essence was somewhere completely different. How could this happen? Ezra was far too inexperienced to travel in such a way, even by accident, so there could be only one explanation; someone wanted Ezra off the Ghost and at the moment he or she had his padawan right where they wanted him.

Kanan?

The sudden shout took the Jedi by surprise as he clutched his head in shock. Ezra? He could have sworn he heard the kid call out to him.

Kanan!

He had been right! Somehow even through the break in their connection Ezra was reaching out to him and judging by the tone of the kid's voice he was in a heap of trouble.

With Ezra things were going as badly as Kanan thought, for the Inquisitor was just as ruthless since their last encounter (even if it was just a dream). Before the teen had a chance to retaliate against the last attack a great pressure wrapped around his chest; effectively throwing him against the wall. Ezra struggled to free himself, his legs kicking out as his chest and arms were pinned against the ship's hull. Unfortunately the more he moved the tighter the pressure became until he gasped in the lack of oxygen; his head light and his ribs bruised.

"You _will _join me boy." The Inquisitor threatened as he hooked his hand beneath the padawan's chin, forcing Ezra to look him in the eyes.

"No." The teen responded and though his voice was weak its tone spoke of undying determination. The Inquisitor remained unimpressed, no matter what the boy thought he _would _become his apprentice.

"Look around you. No one is here to save you. You're alone and soon enough all your friends will be dead."

"No!" Ezra shouted, his voice more desperate than before.

"Oh yes. They will die and it will be your fault." The Inquisitor crooned, his hand gripping the padawan's chin with deadly force.

By this point Ezra was shaking, his emotions running rampant through his body. Calm down; it's what Kanan always told him. He needed to remember to calm down! Something felt wrong; he didn't want to hear anything more. Like a petulant child, Ezra wanted nothing more than to cover his ears but his hands remained trapped at his sides. Kanan please, he thought desperately.

In the Ghost Kanan was doing everything he could to wake his apprentice. At the moment he stood over Ezra's body shaking him by the shoulders and lightly slapping him on the face. He would do nearly anything to see the kid awake again. The Jedi had tried to enter the same state as his padawan and defeat the person holding him but it was as though a barrier stood between Kanan and the place Ezra was being held. He was only able to get a small glimpse of a ship before being thrown back into his body.

"Damn it Ezra, wake up!" Kanan growled as he shook the teen more vigorously. He only hoped no one else heard his struggle and enters the room to investigate, the last thing the Jedi needed was panic right before the mission.

Ezra!

Ezra stilled when he heard the voice of his master. Kanan was here, but where? The padawan tried to call out but a sudden increase in force from the Inquisitor left him breathless and weak. It took all of his energy just to cough.

"You're pathetic master will not save you now!" The Inquisitor snarled. He had been so close the boy had been about to-

EZRA!

Just as suddenly as the night before Ezra awoke in his bed: body cold and weak, as though everything that had happened in the dream was true. Once the teen regained his senses he realized someone was holding him still. Instinctively, Ezra kicked out at the restraint, before calming once he recognized it was Kanan that stood before him.

"Ezra, EZRA! Calm down!" the Jedi chastised. "Jeez kid you're going to give me a black eye if you keep this up."

Ezra took a deep breath, finally taking in the air his lungs had been craving.

"Kanan what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later." The Jedi promised, for now, they had a little girl that needed rescuing and Kanan needed Ezra at the best of his abilities if they were going to pull it off.

"Try to get some rest; we leave for the satellite in just a few hours." With that said Kanan left Ezra's room, though as the kid shifted beneath his covers the Jedi remained close outside. This time he would make sure no one interrupted his padawan's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I hope you're doing well. I just got out of surgery which has finally given me time to post this update. I hope you like it!

That morning Ezra awoke sore and groggy due to his lack of sleep. Those dreams aboard the empty ship had not only been terrifying but physically taxing as well. The teen only hoped last night was the last of them. at least he had the consolation that once this mission was complete Kanan would tell him exactly what those dreams meant and then the two would make sure he never had one again. Ezra blearily maneuvered out of bed; the bottoms of his feet making contact with the cool tiled ground. Then he padded across the room; slipping on his clothes before brushing his hair and teeth. Eventually the teens eyes adjusted to the bright lighting of the room and he was able to walk without squinting or bumping into various pieces of furniture. The familiar rush of air that accompanied the opening and closing of the room's door told Ezra someone had just entered.

"Mnhm," he mumbled; his toothbrush still hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Ever heard of a little gem called decency kid? You've got to learn some class if you ever want ta catch the ladies eyes." Zeb said as he leaned against the doorway; his arms crossed and the gravely timber of his voice somehow sounding both gruff and eloquent.

The blue eyed teen simply brushed off the critique, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink as a brief image of Sabine flashed through his mind.

"Hm, come on hot stuff." Zeb called as he threw a playful smirk towards the flustered teen. "Meeting in the hanger in five."

Ezra finished brushing his teeth, put both his sling shot and a few tools in his pocket, and left the room; following close behind his warrior friend. The two entered the hanger at the same time: Zeb somehow having put Ezra in a headlock (probably due to a jab the padawan had said.) Either way the pair were a mess of arms and legs and soon fell onto the floor as neither of them were able to fit through the entrance while entangled.

"Good to see you two are full of energy," Hera quirked: the rest of the crew already standing around the table with the schematics of the satellite glowing before them. Zeb and Ezra sobered quickly as the gravity of their upcoming mission came to the forefront of their minds. In a moment the Lazat released his captive and joined the others at the table, which left Ezra to simply brush himself off and follow in his tracks. Kanan sent his padawan a knowing glance, unknown to the boy he had spent the entire night on guard outside his door, not leaving until he made sure Ezra was awake and safe. The Jedi refused to take any chances. Whoever wanted his protégé was a force to be reckoned with and Kanan would /not/ lose so easily.

Once he focused his mind on the task at hand Kanan gathered everyone's attention before speaking.

"Alright, the mission we have today will be one of the toughest we've faced but there is a little girl being auctioned off as a slave tonight and as we're the only ones here, its /our/ job to save her."

At this Zeb nodded his approval; the gleam in his eyes growing to that of an inferno. Ezra almost felt bad for troopers that got in the Lazat's way, _almost._

"First Hera will dock the ship on the side of the satellite under the guise of being there for maintenance. Zeb and Sabine will go to the lower section but instead of working on repairs you two will be disabling the security system. It might come in handy to hack into the anti-gravity unit too so you'll be taking Chopper with you."

The driod in question extended both his arms, leaned back, and spun his head in a show of confidence. He may not enjoy being told what to do (especially by _this_ bunch) but the astro-mech would take any chance he could to stick it to the empire.

"Zeb you're going to have to wear a disguise. This is an auction for a _Lazat_, there are too many people onboard who know about your species. We wouldn't be able to help but attract attention if anyone were to see you exposed. So, whatever you do, make sure to cover that fur."

The Lazat grunted his consent. Zeb didn't like the idea of wearing a damn disguise but he was aware of there being no alternative. Kanan cleared his throat before continuing.

"Ezra and I will infiltrate the cells once the guards leave thanks to a warning set off by Zeb and Sabine on another side of the satellite. With the security system down and the guards following a fake lead we'll have about five minutes to break the girl out and escape to the ship. Once that time passes the crew will realize something is wrong. Sabine, Zeb, if it comes down to a chase have Chopper disable the gravity lock, that will give us all the chance to make it to the Ghost before Hera takes off. Any Questions?"

Silence permeated throughout the room. The plan seemed run of the mill enough but the gravity of their situation weighed heavily on each crew member; Zeb especially. Kanan made eye contact with everyone: judging the level of their determination. What he was met with was a series of flames, each one burning with the spark of rebellion. The Jedi couldn't help but feel proud, he had the bravest rag tag group of deserters in the universe.

"Alright then," Kanan announced as he clapped his hands together in a gesture of finality.

"Let's get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra tried to calm his racing heart as he, Kanan, and the others stood before the landing pad. Hera (cunning as always) had gained access to the satellite's docking bay with a good amount of skilled acting and now the Ghost found itself slowly entering the den of the beast. A deep shudder ran through the teen's feet as the ship touched down; they had arrived. The air was alive with intensity. It sparked and flashed through the bodies of everyone present, for they knew what could be awaiting them outside that door. Ezra figured it could go two ways. They would either be met by a single officer once they left the ship. He would then show the 'maintenance' crew to the needed repairs. Or the moment they left the safety of the Ghost they would be met by a whole squad of troopers, who would then take them captive and lead them to the first cell they could find. The second alternative sent shivers down Ezra's spine. He did /not/ want to find himself in another empire prison cell. The time spent with agent Kallus had been enough. Well, the teen thought with a growing sense of wild adrenaline, it was now or never. Soon enough the door before the rebels opened; allowing a stream of light to cascade through as the landing pad extended to touch the ground. Once his eyes adjusted (a moment after the others) Ezra followed Kanan into the satellite; his shoulders and hands tense from apprehension. Luckily he was able to breathe a sigh of relief as a single man greeted them. The officer went to stand face to face with Kanan; babbling on about some sort of crack in the heating units (Ezra wasn't paying too much attention). Instead, he kept his focus on his mentor. If anything seemed amiss he was sure Kanan would be the first to notice. When the Jedi made no gesture of warning Ezra realized the plan had gone without a hitch. At least for the moment. Now all that was left was for them to rescue the girl and get the heck out of there. The teen was knocked out of his day dreaming by a rather rough pat on the back. He shot a glare at Zeb, who had covered his fur with latex that made it look as though he had greyish skin but then he noticed the rest of the group had gone ahead.

"Better not get lost." The Lazat said with a smirk.

Ezra was forced to jog after his companions. Once he met back up with the group Kanan gave him a stern look but Ezra just smiled in return. The Jedi had no clue what he was going to do with that kid so he just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to their escort. After walking down a few hallways and taking the lift to floor 3 they had arrived to a control room. Before he left, the officer warned the group not to touch any of the other units; their only job was to fix the heating. Sabine, true to her role, flashed the man a brilliant smile as she fluttered her doe-like eyes.

"Yes, well…good. Now get to work." He said.

Finally they were left alone. It was time to get down to business. The girl was being held in the southwest quadrant, which wasn't too far from their current location, but still far enough to get caught. Everyone knew they would have to be careful if this was going to be pulled off. Suddenly, and for just a moment, Ezra felt a deep sinking feeling in the center of his chest. Before he knew what had happened it was gone and he was left feeling just as he had before. The padawan chalked up the strange occurrence to nerves (they /were/ doing something pretty reckless). It only made sense to him that he would feel a bit uneasy.

"So is everyone ready?" Kanan asked as the satellite's iridescent lamps shined above him.

Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra nodded. Even Chopper seemed prepared (which was a surprise in and of itself). With a last nod and knowing glance the group parted ways: Kanan and Ezra to the cells while Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper stayed behind to dismantle the security.

"Kanan are you sure this is the right way?" Ezra whispered as he and his mentor snuck through the interior of the satellite. They were /supposed/ to be headed to the cells but this place was so much of a maze that it was hard to tell if they were making any progress.

"Of course." Kanan responded; confident as usual.

Each passage looked the same, although some had doors lining them while others didn't. The only real way Ezra made sense of it was by looking at the numbers posted in each one. Apparently this place was so hard to get through they had to number the halls. Either that or the empire had a bigger order complex than Ezra thought. The teen was forced to stop by a hand at his chest. Kanan was frozen before him and once Ezra peeked over the Jedi's shoulder he knew why. They had gone the right way alright. Before them stood a series of cells, each one empty, except for the very last one. The reason why Kanan stopped was because at the moment four guards stood beside it. Usually that sort of obstacle was nothing but Kanan had stressed how important it was to do this quietly, so they weren't going to take any chances. Besides, with Zeb and Sabine on the job, they wouldn't be there for much longer. As though the mere thought made them work faster, a red light began flashing above the guards heads. It only took a moment for then to receive orders to go to the eastern quadrant to check it out. Ezra and Kanan hid in the shadows of the hall as the guards left but once they were alone the padawan broke out of his mentor's hold and rushed towards the cells. He heard his name whispered angrily behind him as Kanan began to follow but at the moment he really didn't care. All he could think about was getting that poor kid out of this awful place. Ezra skidded to a halt in front of the cell as he griped its bars and looked inside. The sight he was met with threw a pang of sympathy in his heart. The girl was huddled in the farthest corner of the room, her hands and feet bound by heavy chains; ones that looked ridiculously large on her tiny body. The only clothes they had given her to wear were plain; a short, sack like dress and a pair of fading brown slippers. The dress looked like it would hang just below her knees but at the moment she had them tucked underneath her, probably in an effort to stay warm.

"Hey." Ezra said as warmly and quietly as he could. At the sound of his voice the little girl lifted her head. She studied him the way a cautious animal would, as though trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. The teen made a motion with his hand as he called the girl towards him but she wouldn't move. Instead she just continued to stare at him with the same calculating gaze as before. Ezra began to pick the lock at the cell door with Kanan close behind him. He trusted his mentor to look out for returning guards just as Kanan trusted him to handle the girl. Once he had the door unlocked he opened it and slowly entered.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you. We came to get you out of here okay? I even have a friend I think you'd really like to meet."

Still the girl wouldn't move. She stayed completely still as Ezra walked towards her and began removing her shackles. A few moments later they fell to the ground with a metallic thud. The little Lazat rubbed her sore wrists as Ezra extended his hand towards her. She looked at it for only a second, then at the shackles, before taking it in her own. The teen helped her to her feet and led her out of her former prison.

"Xahna." She murmured; her gaze unwavering and strong. Unfortunately her voice was so soft Ezra barely heard what she said.

"What?" He asked.

"Xahna." She repeated as she pointed her little finger at her chest.

Ezra's mind clicked. Oh, he thought. She was telling him her name. The padawan was thankful for such a sign of trust. In return he pointed to himself, smiled, and said.

"My name is Ezra, it's very nice to meet you Xahna."

Xahna looked at her feet as her grip on Ezra's hand doubled. He even thought he saw a smile, and though it may have been small, it was a start. The pair walked up to Kanan; Xahna looking towards Ezra as if to ask if the older man was safe.

"It's alright." The padawan whispered as he knelt to the girl's height. "That's Kanan, he came to get you out of here too."

Xahna nodded her head and gave Kanan her attention as the Jedi whispered a friendly hello but once pleasantries were out of the way he sobered. He knew they had to get out of there soon. Now that Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper had disabled the security and set off the fake alarm it was only a matter of minutes until the guards realized something had been set up. Just as he feared a pair of troopers rounded the corner. Immediately, Ezra scooped the little Lazat into his arms; the girl in question releasing a small squeak at the sudden shift of position.

"Go." Kanan whispered harshly. Just then, one of the guards that had been entering from the other side of the cells noticed them. Before he could make a move Ezra was pushed into action by a rather rough shove from Kanan. The teen would never know if the man had ordered them to stop, he and his mentor already rushed into the hall from whence they came by the time he would have been able to speak. Soon enough though, red sirens flashed above the teens head as shouts began to resonate behind them. Ezra had a feeling they had been found out. Once again, Kanan ordered his apprentice ahead as he took out his phaser. Blasts echoed past Ezra, barely missing him and his precious cargo. Where were Sabine and Chopper with that gravity lock? Just as the thought passed his mind Ezra, Kanan, and their pursuers were lifted off the ground. It only took a moment for the padawan to adjust his position before he repelled off the nearest wall; effectively gaining distance between him and the guards while at the same time making his way back from where they first entered. As the trio made their escape, laser fire and shouts echoing all around them, Ezra suddenly felt a jab in his chest, much like a vice. It felt as though someone had taken a hold of his heart and crushed it. Something wasn't right.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted; his voice pained from the weight steadily accumulating in his chest. "I- I think something is coming!"

Kanan glanced at his protégé in alarm. If Ezra sensed something approaching, then he had to be careful. He would /not/ lose his team today. Or any day for that matter.

"Just keep going!" He shouted back. Their first priority was the girl. No matter what they had to get her to safety but Kanan counted himself as a rather selfish man for he refused to give anyone's life either. To give Ezra a few seconds of precious time the Jedi returned fire; his body twisting in mid-air as he turned to face the enemy. With a few quick shots he took out three troopers and yet more and more continued to follow them. Damn. This was going to be tricky.

Soon the trio found themselves in the satellite's hanger. A breath of fresh air hit the teen as he saw not only the Ghost lying in wait, but also Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper making their way towards the ship from a separate corridor. Just then, the gravity came back and everyone went tumbling to the ground. Luckily, the rebels were prepared; each landing in a crouch before returning to their escape, while the troopers simply fell on top of one another (reminding Ezra of some sort of Empire sandwich). Soon the feeling of relief was replaced by one of dread. The pressure in his chest was back but this time it was much much worse. Whoever had been closing in on them was nearly there.

"Zeb!" Ezra shouted. Once he had the warrior's attention he tossed Xahna into the air. Then, the teen took a deep cleansing breath as he focused his mind, and with the help of the force he propelled Xahna all the way to Zeb's awaiting arms. With that done Ezra turned to face the enemy just as Kanan had done. The Jedi was only a few feet in front of him but that wasn't what took the padawan's breath away and sent chills down his spine. A figure had appeared before the troopers; who slowly regained their ranks in his presence. No. No it couldn't be.

"You." Ezra said; his voice both accusing and full of fear.

"Hello boy. It's so good to finally meet. Now, are you ready to die?"


End file.
